


Before Dawn

by loser1419



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom!Hanbin, M/M, Unresolved Tension, Vague Things, What am I doing, fluff ending, junhoe at the end, nothing makes sense tbh, self indulgent smut, top!Jinhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loser1419/pseuds/loser1419
Summary: And Jinhwan knows, Hanbin doesn't sneak out of his floor to come down on his room for just a simple make out session.





	Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> will contain top!jinhwan and bottom!hanbin. youve been warned.

It’s a norm among them to slip under his covers; whether they asked permission first or he’ll wake up the next day with another pair of legs tangled on his own, it doesn’t matter. They would always say that ‘ _your bed is too big for you anyway’_ and Jinhwan wanted to say that it certainly wasn’t before, when they didn’t have their own rooms yet and were sleeping in bunk beds-- the first time they came knocking on his door together with their pillows cradled on their chest. He accepts it and would wordlessly move to accommodate them because Junhoe is right, rather than receiving, he also needs this too.

Through years of repeated occurrences, even without directly looking at them, he’s able to tell who is who. Everyone respects his personal space and unspoken rule when they enter his bed, except for one person. So when he woke up in the middle of the night with a solid body pressed up on his back and a hand that was dangerously placed atop his crotch area, he instantly knew who it was.

"Bin-ah?"

He receives no response aside of a soft grunt from the younger man. Though still sleepy, Jinhwan tries to move so he could face him, but Hanbin is unrelenting of his hold around him. Hanbin just buries his head further, warm puffs of breath ghosting the side of his sensitive neck. Jinhwan unintentionally shivers.

"What's wrong?"

Hanbin is clingy and has always liked skinship ever since, but Jinhwan could tell that there’s something different this time. He squirms and made another attempt to break free, and that's when he felt something else press on his lower back. Sleep is completely washed away from his system, feeling more awake than he was minutes before. He feels the anticipation and excitement bubbles inside him at the newfound discovery, and subtly grinds down to confirm his suspicions.

Hanbin releases a deep breath and groans, arms securing his hold on him. Jinhwan looks at the clock situated on his bedside table, numbers indicating that its 2:28 am and Hanbin is hard.

Jinhwan taps on Hanbin's arm, rhythmically and according to a certain pattern, something that he'll only do to convey that he understands and is willing to help. It's certainly not the first time that this happened, and on some bad days when Jinhwan's not in the mood to do anything, Hanbin respects his decision. He kisses him hard before leaving, and Jinhwan would accept it, because he still feels a little guilty for turning him down.

This time though, things has been hectic, schedules after schedules, not allowing them to take a little break. They have another event scheduled later today, but Jinhwan honestly missed this too, so when Hanbin gave him enough space to move, he quickly lies on his other side, smiles at him, and pulls him in for a kiss.

It doesn't take too long before Hanbin's hovering above him, their shirts tossed somewhere in the room and tongues mingling together, fighting for dominance in which Jinhwan allows himself to lose. Hanbin bites, licks and savors his mouth like a starving man who hasn't had his fill for weeks, and if it wasn’t for Hanbin's mouth in his, he would have laughed at the accuracy of it. Jinhwan pulls away to breathe moments after and stares up at Hanbin above him, whose flushed face and swollen lips are softly illuminated by the artificial light of his lampshade. Hanbin caresses the mole on his cheek before threading his fingers through his locks, and Jinhwan melts right then and there.

Jinhwan lifts himself up slightly to press an innocent kiss on Hanbin's plump lips. He watches as the corners of the younger's mouth curl up at the action, and then he's diving back again, much gentler and sweeter this time.

Kissing Hanbin feels longer, always feels like hours had passed, and Jinhwan doesn't mind doing this until sun lights starts to shine through his wine colored curtains. He wants to explore every nooks and corners of Hanbin's mouth, wants to run his fingers on his broad shoulders and toned stomach, wants to taste the addicting flavor that is Kim Hanbin. But the younger's erection is still digging on his left thigh, and he knows Hanbin doesn't sneak out of his floor to come down on his room for just a simple make out session. It’s been a while since they’ve been together like this, and whatever Hanbin wants, Jinhwan is willing to give it to him.

He removes his arm that is previously encircled around the younger's neck before moving it downwards, taking his sweet time in feeling the taut skin under his palm. He eventually arrives at his intended destination, and doesn't waste his time in putting his hand in between them and inside the younger's pajamas. To his surprise, Hanbin isn't wearing anything underneath, making it easier for him to grab a firm hold of his dick. Jinhwan smirks when Hanbin gasps on the kiss at his touch, hips jerking slightly, before completely stopping to pant and nuzzle his face on Jinhwan's neck instead. Hanbin sucks a mark where his pulse lies, and Jinhwan rewarded him with another tug of his length.

"Jinani," Hanbin whines on his ear when Jinhwan doesn't move his hand again, just letting it lay there while Hanbin tries and fails to get the much needed friction. He bit hard on his collarbone and Jinhwan just laughs instead of reprimanding him because it will surely leave a mark that won't easily fade away later. He realizes that Hanbin is really intent on leaving visible marks if he remained still, so he decides that he teased him enough and began to move his hand, earning him a resounding moan from the younger man.

"What do you want me to do now? Want me to blow you?"

"No, I want you to ah--" His words turns into a garbled moan when Jinhwan unceremoniously tweaks on his nub. Hanbin glares at him, though it's lacking its usual intensity, before he continues, "fuck me."

Jinhwan unintentionally tightens his hold around Hanbin's dick, stunned at his request. Hanbin groans a little too loud in return, and Jinhwan hopes the others are deep in their sleeps to hear it. He ponders about if for a while, and even though the prospect of being inside Hanbin again after so long sends blood rushing south, he still have to think about the consequences that it might bring later. They still have a schedule to attend to after all.

"We have a schedule today," Jinhwan reasons out, but the way his voice quivers a little in excitement gave his true feelings away.

"I don't care. It's a non viewable radio show, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Jinhwan asks again, though he already slips his hand out to change their positions, with Hanbin lying now on his back. Hanbins nods, and shimmies his pajamas down while Jinhwan helps him. Jinhwan removes the last bit of his clothing too, and now they were both bare, with Jinhwan situated in between Hanbin's legs.

Jinhwan stares at the man below him, admiring his fit physique and muscles formed at all the right places. He remembers envying both him and Bobby before, because no matter how much he worked out in the gym, he never got his wanted end result. He's older than them but he's the smallest compared to the duo. Hanbin was the one who helped him accept his body though, spent countless nights leaving trails of praises where his lips had touched, making him feel special and loved, caresses him and tells him he's beautiful, and before long, Jinhwan gained back his lost confidence.

He's brought out of his reverie when Hanbin abruptly hooks a leg and pulls him down, probably due to embarrassment from being stared at or just eagerness, but the action results in their erections rubbing together.

Jinhwan steadies himself, but apparently he’s  
taking too long because Hanbin archs up again, taking the matter on his own hands. Impatient as always. He tries to gain control again, in which he succeeded by rutting back down hard onto Hanbin. Hanbin collapses on the bed and lets Jinhwan do the work as he lays there, moaning and writhing against the sheets. This continued on for quite some time, before Hanbin is tugging on his arm and whispering for more.

Jinhwan smirks and rolls his hips once more that has Hanbin choking onto nothing and then he's reaching out for a bottle of lube and condom safely stashed beside his bed. He is on the process of lubing his fingers, when Hanbin's voice softly echoes.

"It's okay," Jinhwan stops his ministrations to look at Hanbin. He looks abashed all of a sudden, and Jinhwan wants to know why. "I, uhh, already prepared myself." Hanbin says. He looks away at the end of his sentence, cheeks tinted in a reddish hue. It's inappropriate given that they were about to have sex, but Jinhwan thought Hanbin's really cute when he's like this.

Jinhwan doesn't voice his thoughts out loud though, sparing the younger from more embarrassment, and instead, crawls back on top of Hanbin again. He smiles reassuringly, effectively calming Hanbin down a little, before he's slowly pushing his length inside him, as Hanbin's lips parted in a silent moan.

Jinhwan allows Hanbin to adjust, even though all he wants is to move again because Hanbin is so tight and so warm around him it feels like he's going to melt if he doesn't move. It's been a long time since Hanbin allows him to be inside of him, and Jinhwan is torn between savoring this rare time, or finishing it quick before someone could walk in on them. Fortunately, it doesn't take too long before Hanbin is signalling him to move, and Jinhwan immediately pulls his length out, only to slam it back inside Hanbin.

He adapts a steady rhythm after a few irregular thrusts, his bed slightly creaking against their movements. Jinhwan has his hand over Hanbin's mouth, because he's being loud he might wake the other members up. He watches in fascination as Hanbin tries to keep his eyes open whenever he drives his hips forward, but fails to do so at a particularly hard thrust. Jinhwan grins, and changes his angle in a way that allows him to repetitively hit that one spot that has him rolling his eyes in pleasure.

Hanbin still groans even with his hand covering his mouth, tears at his sheets and thrashes below him, so Jinhwan kisses him again, devours his mouth and nibbles on his lips to stop him from letting out another loud groan. Hanbin's grip around his arms is hard, and Jinhwan decides that he'll forgo sleeveless shirts for a week.

Hanbin bites his lower lip and Jinhwan yelps, effectively breaking himself away from the other. Jinhwan snaps his hips sharply in annoyance, this time, making no effort in shutting Hanbin up when he nearly screams. Hanbin scowls at him, though it quickly dissolves once Jinhwan repeated the action.

He doesn't say that he's near, but it's apparent with the way his hips desperately tries to meet Jinhwan's thrusts, and how his breaths came out rapidly. Jinhwan gathers Hanbin's hands and pins them above his head, because he likes it whenever Hanbin comes from his dick repetitively slamming into him alone, his own throbbing length remaining untouched throughout. Hanbin knows this too, so he lets his hands be pinned down, lets Jinhwan breathe on his neck as his thrusts became more erratic, and lets himself finally succumb to the overwhelming pleasure.

Hanbin cums first, spasms as white spurts of cum lands on his belly. Jinhwan follows soon after, Hanbin tightening around him and his blissed out face enough to set him off.

Jinhwan pulls out of the younger with a soft groan, tossing the used condom on the bin before rolling to lie on the other side of the bed. No one says a word aside from the harsh pants that echo inside his warmer than normal room, and for a while, they stayed like that.

When they finally came down from their high, its Hanbin who moves first, inches closer to Jinhwan's side to hold his hand and press a sweet kiss on his cheek. Jinhwan releases a breathy laugh at the action, before turning on his side to return a solid kiss on Hanbin's smiling mouth.

They're sticky and sweaty and it should probably feel gross to cuddle, but Jinhwan honestly doesn't care. They have their arms wrapped around each other, as Jinhwan busies himself in lazily trailing the younger's chest tattoo with soft little kisses. Hanbin hums, satisfied, and thread his fingers along Jinhwan's locks, lightly scratching his scalp here and there.

  
"How long did you have to wait for me before I woke up?" Jinhwan asks, head now comfortably placed atop Hanbin's broad chest. He feels comfortable, and could probably fell asleep too with the way Hanbin's calloused hand runs on his sides.

"Not too long. You're a lightsleeper."

"And if I hadn't woke up earlier? What will you do?"

"Go back to my room and try to sleep it off, I guess." Jinhwan smiles at that. It's something Hanbin would surely do. "There's not much that I could do."

Jinhwan detaches himself from the other so he could look at him properly. He propped on his elbows, glaring playfully at Hanbin when he pinches his cheek. It's kind of funny that Hanbin is treating him like a kid again considering what they had done earlier. Jinhwan inwardly smirks, keeping his thoughts to himself. "You came down on my floor and prepared yourself for me. You should have just woken me up."

"You know I don't do that. I know you're tired too. I can't force it if you're not up to do anything."

Jinhwan melts at his softly spoken words. Its sincerity goes straight to his heart and immediately gets filed away on his extensive collection of phrases that Hanbin had only spoken to him in private. He knew it's bad, and the younger had only said it because he's being considerate, but Jinhwan's heart still skips a beat. Jinhwan's mouth forms a perfectly practiced smirk, one he'd done countless of times to hide how much his simple words affected him. "Then I'm giving you permission to wake me up next time."

"No matter how much I miss you, I still won't do it." Jinhwan's smirk falters ever so slightly. "Come on, enough talking, let's just sleep." He's pulled down by Hanbin again, his arm stretched for Jinhwan to use as his make shift pillow.

 

A distant sound of a door opening alerts Jinhwan. Someone's awake.

"Hanbin-ah, you still have to go back on your own room." Jinhwan says, shifting a little to glance up at the younger. He has his eyes closed, but Jinhwan is sure he's not sleeping yet. "Yunhyuk hyung will have to wake us up in a couple of hours."

"Later." Hanbin mumbles, pushing Jinhwan's head back on his chest when he feels him staring. He places a kiss at the top of Jinhwan's head, and clasps his hand around him in case he tries to get away from him. "Let me just stay like this for a little more."

"Hanbin," Jinhwan pleads, but he remains pliant inside Hanbin's embrace. Hanbin knew that their eldest is right, and yet he can't find it within himself to listen. He doesn't know when will they be able to have this moment again, and Hanbin's intent on savoring it until the last minute.

"Five more minutes, and I'll go."

Hanbin waits for Jinhwan's answer, only relaxing when Jinhwan drapes an arm around him. "Fine."

 

 

Later, when their manager went to wake them up, Jinhwan had just ushered Hanbin out. Five minutes bled into a couple of hours, and Jinhwan is relieved to have woken up before the others. He received a short text from Hanbin when he successfully made it back on his own room, and he's typing his reply when someone knocked on his door. Jinhwan hid his phone away and pretended to sleep, kicking their manager like what he would usually do whenever he was woken up.

 

  
Jinhwan spent the entire ride to the radio station sleeping. Once they arrived at their waiting room, the members all pestered him on why he's feeling lethargic when he retired early last night, listing their guesses on what he could have done instead of sleeping. Each guess is as hilarious as the previous ones, and Jinhwan can't help but to laugh at their ridiculousness. Their manager finally had enough of their noise when Chanwoo made a remark that made them all laugh loudly, so Hanbin thankfully intervenes, quieting them all down although he's been laughing too.

Jinhwan ignored the butterflies on his stomach when Hanbin sent a discreet wink on his way, just like how he has been ignoring Junhoe's stares all throughout the day.


End file.
